


Waffles And Piles

by 8ad_Wolf



Series: Homestuck One-shots [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, dave is a smol bby that needs to be taken care of, for some reason the trolls live on earth?, it makes sense in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ad_Wolf/pseuds/8ad_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dave and Karkat cuddle and talk about stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waffles And Piles

**Author's Note:**

> For my moirail, because they've been feeling crappy lately. And I hope Davekat cheers them up. 

You wake up to the smell of waffles.

You sit in bed for a few minutes, wondering why it smells like that, then get up to go figure it out. You rub your eyes and walk into the kitchen.

Dave is in your kitchen. He's standing in front of the counter with mixing bowls and waffle ingredients surrounding him. You stand in the doorway of the kitchen and blink at him groggily. Then you say, "Dave, why the hell are you in my kitchen?"

He turns around. "Karkat. I made you waffles."

"Why are you in my kitchen." You walk up to him and hug him from behind. You're not upset your moirail is here. You love waking up to him. He just should've told you he was coming.

"Because. I wanted to see you." He laces his fingers through yours and scoops more batter into the waffle iron.

“How long have you been here?” you ask.

Dave is warm, and he’s all tense. “I don’t know. Fifteen minutes, maybe.” He closes the waffle thing and turns around to hug you. “I missed you.”

“Dave, we were only apart for maybe… nine hours.” You feel his shoulders droop and add quickly, “But yeah. I missed you too.”

You both sigh. “I’m pale for you,” you say quietly.

“I’m pale for you, too,” Dave says. He pulls back and checks on the waffles. “Almost done- shit!”

The waffle iron snaps closed, and Dave is clutching his hand. “Are you okay?” you ask. You gently pull his hands apart.

“I burned my hand,” he says, sounding close to tears. “Karkat, I- I burned my hand.”

“Hey, shoosh, you’re okay.” You hold his hands gently and kiss his forehead. “I’m going to get the waffles out, okay? I don’t want them to burn.”

Dave nods, and you set the waffles on a plate. You walk back over to him and pap his cheek, and Dave just sobs. “Dave?” you say. “Dave, are you okay? Oh, palelove, no…”

You hug him and try to comfort him, but it just makes him cry harder. “I can’t do anything right,” he sobs.

“Hey, no, you can…” You’re not sure what to say. You’ve never seen Dave like this. “Is something wrong?”

He nods and says, “I had a bad night last night and I guess you were asleep and no one was answering me and-“ He holds onto you and sobs again. Now you feel really bad. You feel like it’s your fault Dave is upset, even though you know it’s not. You pick him up and carry him into your room and set him on the bed. He clings to your neck when you try to put him down, so you lay next to him.

“I got you, Dave, okay?” you say softly. Then you remember, “Dave, I need you to take your thing off, okay?” Dave shakes his head. You tell him, “Yes, I know you don’t like to, but you really have to.”

Dave reluctantly sits up and pulls his arms into his shirt. He fumbles with the sides of his binder, then he gets it undone and takes a deep breath. “It feels weird,” he says, trying to sound like he wasn’t crying.

He lays back down next to you. “Isn’t it uncomfortable with it like… on you, but not binding? Like, just an extra layer of flappy fabric?”

“No, it’s just weird.” Dave cuddles up to you, and you hold him tightly.

“You’re so small,” you whisper. “My small moirail is so small.”

“Yeah? You’re like twice my height, so you’re tall.” You smile and bury your face in his hair. It doesn’t smell like shampoo like it usually does, so you say, “Dave, when was the last time you washed your hair?”

“I don’t know,” he says. “Maybe last week?”

You sigh and kiss the top of his head. “Why do you always do that. I keep thinking you can’t get any cuter, and you keep proving me wrong,” Dave tells you.

“I know.” You’re both quiet for a few minutes, and then you say, “Can you tell me what you were thinking about last night that made you freak out?”

He shakes his head. “I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Okay.”

“Dave, you’re the best, did you know that?”

“I do know that. You’re the best too." You smile a little and cuddle closer to him.

It's moments like this you love the most. After one of you freaking out (it's been Dave more and more often, you just want to protect the little guy) and crying, then hugging and cuddling and breathing in sync with each other. You can feel Dave's breath on your throat, and it calms you. Dave's shoulders relax, and you say, "Hey, go to sleep, okay? I'll be right here."

Dave nods sleepily. "Okay. Thank you, Karkat."

"I'm pale for you."

"Pale for you too," he yawns. He's asleep within maybe ten seconds. You're not awake for much longer either.

**Author's Note:**

> moderatelychaotic.tumblr.com
> 
> ALSo a big shoutout to Spotify for being awesome and for music


End file.
